<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Bedroom Lesson by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24457147">A Bedroom Lesson</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Consent Play, Dom Seteth, Dom/sub Play, F/M, FE3H Kinkmeme, Handcuffs, Nipple Clamps, Objectification, Spreader Bars, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:21:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24457147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Byleth ends up coming home incredibly late without giving anyone a heads up and Seteth decides to teach her a lesson.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>My Unit | Byleth/Seteth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Bedroom Lesson</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the 3H Kink <a href="https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/476.html?thread=1106908#cmt1106908">Meme</a></p><p>prompt.</p><p>Prompt: Dom Seteth<br/>dont get me wrong i love some seteth femmedom but i need a fic where he just goes completely feral on fByleth, fucks her with absolutely wild abandon</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>               Seteth paced back and forth. Where was she!? He checked the clock on the wall and then went back to pacing. She was supposed to be here hours ago. Where-</p><p>                He heard the door open and he whirled around to see his wife hurry in. “Sorry, I tried to get back here as fast as I could.” Byleth put her hands on her knees and sucked in a few deep breaths.</p><p>                Seteth let out a long sighed. “How many times have I told you Byleth, you need to send a messenger if you’re going to be late, you’re going to make Flayn and I worry.”</p><p>                “I know, I know,” she said quickly. “It’s just that after we took care of the bandits, there was some wild boars in the area causing trouble and…” She sighed as she took in Seteth’s disappointed expression. “I’m sorry. Where’s Flayn? I didn’t see her when I was coming in.”</p><p>                “She’s spending the night with Rhea. I thought I have a…chat with you once you came back.”</p><p>                “Oh?” Byleth hitched an eyebrow and Seteth silently cursed her for knowing exactly what he was implying. She walked over to the desk and rested her back against it and regarded him and loosely crossed her arms.</p><p>                Seteth cleared his throat. “I think you need to be taught a lesson for constantly testing my patience.</p><p>                “Oh? What kind of lesson?” chuckled Byleth.</p><p>                “Strip,” he commanded.</p><p>                Byleth blinked slowly and a coy smile crossed her face as she slowly began taking off her clothes, starting with her coat. While Byleth did that, Seteth pulled the wooden chest out from under the bed and opened it. He grabbed the riding crop from the top of the pile of toys and turned back to Byleth.</p><p>                “I said strip didn’t I?” he said crossly.</p><p>                Byleth leaned against his desk in her bra and panties. “Well you weren’t specific on how much I needed to take off.”</p><p>                Seteth slapped the riding crop into his hand. “Turn around. Ass up.”</p><p>                Byleth turned around and braced her hands against  the desk and looked back at him over a shoulder.</p><p>                Seteth struck her on the ass. “One slap for making me wait for you.” He struck the other cheek. “Another for not sending a message.” He hit her again. “Another for thinking an apology could solve it. And one more for not listening to my instructions correctly.”</p><p>                He pulled back and saw Byleth was breathing heavily, her arms quivering as she tried to brace herself. “Do you have anything to say for yourself?”</p><p>                “I’m sorry Seteth,” she said, her voice light and breathy. “I’ll remember for the future.”</p><p>                “I’m sure you will.” He ran the crop along her thighs and then up to her cunt. A sharp gasp left her as he rubbed it against her, her hips moving in time to his. “Already turned on I see, you are a disgrace to the church.”</p><p>                “I’m sorry…ah.” Her words slurred away as he rubbed her harder with the crop. When he pulled it away, she let a small cry in protest. “Seteth…”</p><p>                “On my desk,” he said crossly. “Legs open. Maybe this time you will learn to strip properly when I ask you to.”</p><p>                Byleth quickly looped her thumbs around her panties, tossing it to the floor and climbed onto the desk. She sat near the edge, her legs hanging off the edge and spread out, welcoming him.</p><p>                Seteth shook his head and slapped the crop into his palm. “Didn’t I say strip?”</p><p>                “Oh, of course Seteth.” She reached behind her and unhooked her bra, tossing it on to the floor with the rest of her clothes.  Seteth undid his pants enough so his cock sprung free before stepping forward and sliding within her.</p><p>                Byleth laid down on the desk, her spine arched,  her breasts shaking as Seteth pounded into her. She came first, her walls pressing down on him as Seteth continued to thrust into her, until he finally released his own orgasm within her.</p><p>                “Seteth…” she said with a breathy voice as Seteth pulled out.</p><p>                “You think we’re done?” he said crossly as she sat up.</p><p>                “What?” She stared at him with those mint-green eyes.</p><p>                “I don’t think you’ve learned your lesson.” Seteth gestured down to his cock. “Look at this mess you made. Clean it up.”</p><p>                Byleth licked her lips, the small coy grin in place as she slid off the desk and kneeled in front of him. “Of course Seteth,” she whispered before taking him in her mouth.</p><p>                He groaned, his hand on the back of her head, holding on a fistful of her hair as she worked him with her mouth. That coy,  smartass mouth that always had a thing to say, or loved to tease him. That same mouth was now working just for him. He groaned and tightened his grip on her hair, Byleth obviously using it an excuse to push him further, her hands coming up to massage his balls as she continued to work him with her mouth.</p><p>                He came hard, releasing her hair as Byleth leaned back, the leftovers of his cum on her chin. She licked her lips seductively and look up at him. “I hope that was good enough service for you.”</p><p>                “Hmm, not quite I would say. I think you still have not learned your lesson. You need to learn not to touch things that aren’t yours without permission. Get on the bed. I will attend to you shortly.”</p><p>                Seteth went over to the chest and grabbed a few items before turning around to see Byleth sitting patiently on the edge of her bed, her legs crossed, one over the other.</p><p>                “I listened to you this time,” she purred.</p><p>                “And yet you are still being a smart mouth.” Seteth walked over with the items. First a ball gag to silence that mouth of hers. Handcuffs to set those grabby hands behind her back. A spreader bar attached to her ankles to keep her legs open.</p><p>                “There we go. I think these items will help train you better.”</p><p>                She made a muffled sound through the gag and Seteth had a feeling it was probably a comment about her current predicament. He reached over and flicked one of her nipples and loved the way she jumped slightly from his touch. “However I think these breasts of yours need a bit of training as well.”</p><p>                Her back arched as Seteth began massaging them, pinching and rubbing her nipples. He pulled back and made a tsk sound under his breath. “I don’t think these breasts of yours have enough training either.” He pushed her back onto the bed and pulled an item out of his pocket, the last item he had grabbed from the chest earlier but he had hid it so she didn’t see it.</p><p>                Byleth’s eyes widen as she caught sight of it for the first time.</p><p>                Seteth ran his fingers over it a few times, the cold metal, the small clamps. “I wish I didn’t have to do this Byleth but your breasts need to be taught a lesson and I see no other way to do it.” He put it in place. It was a cruel little thing, a metal bar with two small clamps on either end. The clamps went on the nipples, the bar short enough that it forced Byleth’s breasts to press against each other. She bucked, air pushing out of the gag. He could already see her nipples turning red from the clamps.</p><p>                He straddle her abdomen, putting most of his weight on his knees as he lined himself up. Byleth looked down at him, still quivering from the stimulation to her nipples. She let out a muffled cry as Seteth slipped his cock in between her breasts. After giving her a moment to fully understand what was happening, he began thrusting in between them.</p><p>                He could feel her quivering under him, with his cock in between them, the clamps on the bar were being pulled on slightly, the stimulation probably more intense for her. He didn’t stop until he found his own release, shooting hot cum all over those beautiful breasts of hers.</p><p>                Seteth released the clamps and looked down at her, quivering and shaking under him, her eyes slightly rolled back. It took for a few seconds before she focused back on him. “I think your breasts have learned a good lesson today.”</p><p>                She gave him a small nod and then jumped as Seteth reached in between her legs, running his fingers along her walls. “Ah, and a good girl here too I see.” Her back arched and he felt her walls clamp down on his fingers. “Oh wait, no you are not I see. I barely needed to touch you before you came.” He pulled his fingers out and sighed and shook his head. “I think we need to have a more intense lesson after all.” He rubbed his fingers against her stomach to clean them off before he reached into the chest and grabbed a blindfold.</p><p>                He put it over her eyes before leaning forward and whispering in her ear. “It looks like I need to give you a hard less after all.” He bit her ear and liked how she shuddered under his touch. “I’m going to use you over and over again until you learn.”</p><p>                He moved away and positioned himself at the apex of her thighs and put his cock inside of her and began moving. Her muffled cries edged him on as he pushed her again and again, shifting positions every once in a while. Her on her stomach, her ass in the air, her on her side, again on her back. He fucked her over and over, letting one orgasm pulse through her and then another. He finally pulled out when she was so full his cum was leaking out of her.</p><p>                He stared down at her, regarding the overstimulated, quivering body of Byleth, marked by him in many places.</p><p>                “I think that’s the end of today’s lesson,” he announced.</p><p>                After pulling up his pants, he quickly he went to remove the restraints and then the gag and blindfold off her. “Are you alright?” he asked as he gently caressed her cheek. “I wasn’t sure if that was too much.”</p><p>                “It was perfect,” she replied with a small happy smile, her eyes still slightly glazed over.</p><p>                “I’m glad to hear that. Let me run you a hot bath and help you get cleaned up.”</p><p>                He hurried into the connected bathroom and got the water running, nice and hot like she liked it. By the time he returned, she was sitting upright and he gently picked her up and carried her to the bathroom.</p><p>                She traced lazy circles on his chest. “I think you need to try being in charge more often Seteth.”</p><p>                “I will say, it is more stressful on my end. I feel like I’m doing everything wrong and I worry I am too intense.”</p><p>                “We had a safe word in place just in case, don’t worry Seteth.” She sighed as Seteth set her in the tub. Before he could move away, she grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him towards her and kissed him on the lips. “Love you Seteth.”</p><p>                Seteth couldn’t help but blush and he grabbed the soap. “I love you too Byleth. Now, let’s get you cleaned up.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>